El juego de la papa
by Maud Davenport
Summary: En ausencia de la clase de la profesora Hanji; la clase 104 decide pasar un rato de diversión, gracias a una improvisada idea por parte de Jean, que en lugar de darles diversión, termina en un cómico conflicto, y un castigo bien impuesto por el profesor Rivaille. Lean si no tienen nada mejor que hacer xD (Disculpen si hay algún error) :3


**AQUÍ YO DEJANDO UNA LOCA HISTORIA DE MIS LINDOS SNK XD AMO ESTE ANIME Y ESPERO QUE ESTO, AUNQUE NO LES DIVIERTA MUCHO, POR LO MENOS LES HAGA PERDER UN RATO EL TIEMPO O ME GANE UNA MENTADA DE MOTHER NO SÉ, LO QUE SEA CON TAL DE DESABURRIR O ABURRIR MAS, NO IMPORTA MAS NAH! KJAHKJAH**

**¡enJOY!**

…**.**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro. Las nubes sobrevolaban en el despejado cielo azul, y las avecillas cantaban sobre las copas de los arboles. El sol estaba anormalmente arrasador, dejando como secuela un calor horrible. La clase 104 no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y el tiempo libre que tenían entre clase y clase, se volvía martirio para algunos, y para otros más, un tiempo de reflexión y algunos más por ahí, un tiempo de merienda y momento para dar rienda suelta a su ocio.

Todos, sin excepción alguna, se encontraban raramente divididos en grupos de tres. Y no faltaba el que no encajaba y se quedaba solito.

-Cielos… en buen momento se le ocurre a la profesora Hanji faltar. Estoy tan aburrido, y lo peor no es eso… sino que nadie habla conmigo. Hasta Marco se fue a platicar con Sasha y Connie… - decía para sí mismo un desahuciado Jean que estaba tirado sobre su pupitre.

Jean observaba como Sasha, Marco y Connie platicaban de quien sabe que. La chica patata estaba comiendo como de costumbre, lo cual le hizo recordar que en su mochila traía consigo una bolsa de papas fritas. Abrió su mochila sin mucho ánimo, y como consuelo comenzó a comerlas. Observaba con aburrimiento como Ymir hablaba amenamente con Christa. La castaña decía algo y la rubia reía por lo bajo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡PFF! –el bufó de aburrimiento.

Luego miró hacia otro lado, pues le resultaba aburrido ver a Ymir y Christa. Enfocó su mirada en El grupito de Sasha, Connie y Marco. Torció un poco la boca mientras veía como Marco reía amenamente con las bromas de Connie y como Sasha jugaba a ser el monstruo de la patata asesina.

-¡Tsk! Desgraciado.- refunfuñó algo celoso de que Marco se haya ido a platicar a otro lado.

Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado para olvidar un rato que marco le cambiara por la chica patata y por el idiota de Connie, y se encontró con el trío más extraño, según él. El fornido Reiner, el tímido Bertholdt y la poco amigable Annie. Reiner decía algo y reía como muy entretenido, Bertholdt parecía algo asustado, mientras que en la sien de Annie se marcaba una venita.

-¡Vaya! Esto parece un poco más entretenido.- se dijo con una risita traviesa mientras seguía comiendo aquel aperitivo poco sano.

Reiner seguía diciendo algo mientras empujaba suavemente a Annie y le ponía la capucha de su sudadera en la cabeza. La rubia tomó un libro que tenía sobre su pupitre y golpeó con fuerza a la cabeza de Reiner. El fornido chico se llevó ambas manos al lugar que había recibido el golpe.

-¡A-Annie! – se quejó el rubio; mientras que el castaño que hacia compañía a ambos rubios trataba de tranquilizar a Annie.

-Ya te dije que no iré al gimnasio contigo, cielos Reiner. – se quejó Annie un poco más calmada.

-P-pero quizá así crezcas un poco más y des el estirón que tanto necesitas… - abogó por si solo Reiner riendo un poco travieso, lo que hizo que Annie le mirara asesinamente.

-Jejeje el musculoso tiene razón, esa chica necesita crecer un poco más jejeje – se decía por lo bajo Jean que presenciaba todo muy entretenido.

Annie siguió en su lectura e ignoró a Reiner que había sido controlado por Bertholdt para que dejara en paz a la rubia de muy mal temperamento. Jean buscó una nueva fuente de diversión, y se topó así, con el grupito que más odiaba, pero que soportaba porque ahí se encontraba su amor platónico. El grupo de Eren, Armin y Mikasa. Jean soltó un suspiro al ver a Mikasa durmiendo sobre su pupitre, seguro estaba tan aburrida como él. Pensó que quizá podría aprovechar la oportunidad para ir a hablar un poco con ella; pero no lo hizo porque sabía que la chica dormía y no quería interrumpir sus sueños.

-¡Neh, Mikasa! No es buen momento para dormir, ni tampoco el lugar preciso. – dijo Eren mientras agitaba a la chica sin mucha consideración sobre su descanso.

Mikasa despertó un tanto soñolienta tallando sus ojos para despertar bien.

-Lo siento Eren. – dijo la chica para erguirse y quedarse despierta.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Como se atreve a molestar a Mikasa mientras duerme! ¡No sabe apreciar la belleza de un ángel cuando descansa! – el conflictivo y celoso chico se levantó de su pupitre mientras estrujaba inconscientemente la bolsa de papas fritas que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡Jeager! – clamó molesto mirando al aludido con poca amabilidad.

Eren lo miró aturdido y desconociendo el por qué de aquella actitud violenta de su compañero. Mikasa lo miró algo confundida, con esa miradita dormilona todavía, y él sabía mejor que nadie, que si agredía a Eren, Mikasa intervendría y eso seguramente lo haría ver como una amenaza, ganándose solamente el rencor de la chica. Lo cual le impediría algún día ganarse su amor. Jean apretó la bolsa de patatas que sostenía en la mano para contener la ira. Todos le miraban con curiosidad.

-Y-yo… - dijo algo nervioso mientras buscaba algún buen pretexto para no quedar como un idiota frente a todos. – yo… me preguntaba si tu… Eren… y todos… bueno… ammm en vista de que la profesora Hanji no llegó pues… como grupo podemos…. – no sabía que decir, y las miradas tajantes como las de Annie y Ymir se postraban en él.

-Habla ya, cara de caballo. – Intervino Ymir algo aburrida.

El chico estaba pensando y pensando que podría excusar llegar de la nada con Eren y gritar su nombre. Vio la bolsa de papas fritas que llevaba en mano y ¡Boom! Surgió su salvación.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Me preguntaba qué pues como la profesora Hanji no llegó a clases hoy, podríamos hacer una dinámica grupal! – dijo entusiasmado el chico. Es un juego para que matemos el rato, ya saben jeje – rió nervioso.-No lo sé. Annie y Eren son los representantes de clases y por eso vine a Eren, si por eso. – argumentó un poco más aliviado.

-No lo sé, pienso que deberíamos esperar a que llegue el profesor. Nuestra siguiente clase es con el profesor Rivaille, ya saben cómo se pone cuando estamos de escandalosos. – dijo Eren algo indeciso.

Todos postraron sus miradas en Annie para saber su punto de vista.

-¿Qué? – dijo indiferente la rubia.

-¿Qué dices Annie? – inquirió Eren buscando su apoyo.

-Me da igual lo que hagan. – dijo la chica, y siguió leyendo un libro que sostenía en las manos.

-Bueno, tomaremos eso como un "Sí" y como ya tenemos el permiso de Annie, lo demás no importa. – dijo Jean mientras sonreía triunfante.

-¿Y en qué consiste la famosa dinámica Sr. Animador? – preguntó Ymir algo burlona.

-B-bueno, ¿Ven esta bolsa de papas fritas? – dijo Jean mostrando la bolsa a todo el grupo.

-Claro, no somos ciegos. – contestó sarcásticamente Ymir.

-Bueno, tomaré una patata_

-¡¿Y el que coma más ese gana?! – interrumpió Sasha con ansiedad.

-No chica patata, no se trata de eso. – esclareció Jean algo molesto. – como decía, tomaré una patata y bueno, la iremos rolando uno por uno. Osea, de boca en boca…. – decía algo tímido mientras veía a Mikasa.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos por la idea del chico, pero no parecía mala después de todo, y realmente estaba de ociosos sin hacer nada.

-Al que se le quiebre la patata, ese habrá perdido y pagará el almuerzo de toda la clase. – argumentó Jean para incitar a los demás.

-¡Sí! – gritaron Sasha y Connie al unísono.

-No lo sé… - dijo Eren algo inseguro.

-¿Qué dices Mikasa, vas a jugar? – preguntó Armin a la azabache.

Mikasa hizo una mueca y no supo si era buena idea o no jugar a ese que parecía un estúpido juego. Después miró a Eren, y pensó que si ella comenzaba, le podría pasa la papa a Eren, sus caras quedarían tan cercas al igual que sus bocas, que podría asumir eso como un posible beso. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajó la cabeza sobre sus pensamientos impuros hacia su hermanastro.

-S-si… jugaré… - contestó algo tímida.

-¡Perfecto! – eso fue suficiente para que Jean diera por iniciado el juego.

Todos estaban a favor y nadie parecía tener problema alguno. La clase 104 se puso de pie tal cual estaban, y formaron un círculo en medio del aula. Jean abrió la bolsa de papas fritas, y a su lado estaba Mikasa.

-_Al fin, esto no podría resultar tan mal. Mikasa está a mi lado, así que si yo comienzo, podría pasarle la papa primero a ella. – _pensaba en sus adentros el chico levemente sonrojado.

-Mi-Mikasa… ¿Te importaría comenzar? – dijo algo tímido Jean mientras jugaba con la bolsita de papas.

-¡Claro! – dijo Mikasa tomando la bolsa de papas.

Mikasa tomó una fritura de la bolsa y la colocó en su boca. Los ojos de Jean brillaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fervor. El se imaginaba el mejor de los panoramas cuando Mikasa le miró fijamente. Por fin, el momento más anhelado de su vida llegaba, quizá no como él quería, pero algo era algo. Mikasa lo miró fijamente y… le dio la bolsa de papas para después girarse y tomar a Eren del cuello de la camisa.

-¡¿Eh?! – se quedó mirando Jean. - ¡se supone que deberías_! – Jean tan solo pudo mirar lo siguiente:

Mikasa se pegó a Eren tanto como pudo, y puso la patata en su boca. El castaño se apresuró a tomar la patata, pues para él era extraño tener tan de cerca a su hermanastra. Las mejillas de Eren se sonrojaron con el acercamiento repentino de Mikasa; pero eso no era todo, lo peor era que a su lado estaba Armin, y debía, según el juego, pasarle la papa a él. Eren miró a Mikasa pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. Sería bastante raro pasarle la papa a un chico, pero No tenían más opción. Eren se acercó a Armin y le pasó la fritura con una mueca en el rostro. Annie había presenciado la escena de cómo Eren "Alimentaba" a Armin, lo cual despertó su curiosidad en el juego, y se acercó un poco para ver, una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios. Era el turno de Armin de girar la patata, y a su lado se encontraba Christa. Armin pasó la papa sin muchos percances; a excepción de que se había sonrojado, y temía por su vida por la mirada afilada que Ymir le tiraba. Christa recibió la fritura sin muchos problemas y con una sonrisa afable; ella se giró para seguir rodando la papa, y a su lado estaba Ymir, como era de suponerse. La castaña sonrió maliciosamente, mientras que la rubia sonrió algo nerviosa y sonrojada. Ymir tomó la quijada de Christa y sostuvo entra sus labios la fritura. Era el turno de Ymir de pasar la papa, aunque pensó que era estúpido y se la quiso comer, pero pronto recordó que si se comía aquella golosina, posiblemente tendría que comprar comida para todos; y su único propósito de estar en ese patético juego, era porque quería intimidar un poco a Christa, ya lo había conseguido, y tampoco le importaba mucho el hecho de tener que comprar comida para todo el grupo, de ante mano sabía que o no lo haría o simplemente terminaría comprando una paleta toda barata para cada uno, así de sencillo.

Cuando Ymir estaba a punto de comerse la fritura, notó que a su lado se encontraban Bertholdt, y seguido de él Reiner y Annie.

-_Esto puede ser mejor – _pensó mientras aun sostenía la fritura en sus labios, los cuales surcaron una sonrisa maléfica.

Ymir jaló a Bertholdt del cuello y le dio la fritura. El chico se sonrojó con fervor, sintiendo que le había sido infiel a Annie de algún modo. Claro, solo en su mente porque la rubia ni le hacía caso, pero él sentía que era infiel a sus sentimientos, más con ella presente. Bertholdt miró a su lado, y ni él, ni Reiner se habían dado cuenta de que estaban seguidos en el círculo que se había formado.

-¡Oh, mierda! – protestó Reiner. – no pienso dejar que Bertholdt me dé la papa. – se quejó el fornido chico.

-Reiner… hazlo. – dijo Eren con la mirada sombría. – Yo tuve que pasársela a Armin… - decía con un aura negra rodeándolo.

El rubio musculoso sabía que si Eren había tenido la osadía de pasarle la papa a Armin, el no podía ser menos frente al grupo. No era una manera muy masculina de representar sus agallas varoniles, pero que podía hacer. Reiner y Bertholdt se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, aún dudosos de lo que iba a hacer. Annie que moría de risa, pero claro, no hizo ni el más mínimo gesto de alegría, miraba tan entretenida aquel momento que por sí solo cobraba venganza por ella y por todas las burlas que Reiner le hacía, que no se percató que ella era la que seguía.

-Anda, que no tenemos todo el día. – gritó Ymir bastante entretenida.

Reiner y Bertholdt hicieron el intercambio de fritura, el pobre Bertholdt se sintió una vez más culpable, de alguna manera en su cabeza, que se hizo bolita en el suelo. Reiner, con la mirada en alto, se dio vuelta para seguir el juego, cuando bajó la mirada y se topó con Annie riendo muy, muy, muy por lo bajo.

-Hey, Annie.- masculló Reiner con una sonrisa burlona al ver a la rubia muy por debajo de él.

-¿Qué? – dijo Annie como si nada y despreocupada.

-Tú sigues. – dijo Mikasa algo seria.

Annie arqueó la ceja levemente.

-Yo no estoy jugando, solo estoy viendo. – se excusó la rubia.

-Sí, pasa que Annie no me llega y por eso no puede jugar. – argumentó Reiner, lo que hizo que Annie lo mirara con una mirada asesina.

La rubia odiaba que Reiner le provocara, así que le demostraría que no necesitaba eso que decía él: "El estirón que le faltaba" para poder hacer este tipo de cosas. Annie se acercó a Reiner, abrió su boca y se estiró lo más que pudo. Se puso de puntillas y se aferró de la playera del rubio para llegar y quitarle la papa y después darle su merecido por hacerle pasar ese tipo de situaciones. Annie no llegó. Reiner se reía aun con la fritura en la boca. El chico tuvo un poco de compasión por Annie, y se agachó un poco para por fin, darle la fritura. Annie recibió la papa y rápidamente se la pasó al que estuviese más cerca de ella, que era Connie. Lo tomó a prisa del cuello de su ropa y le pasó la papa.

-Ya ves como si necesitas tomar más Chockomilk – dijo burlonamente Reiner a Annie.

Annie golpeó la espinilla de Reiner, y el fornido chico cayó al suelo. Annie venía a paso rápido y comenzó a golpearlo tanto como podía mientras Reiner quedaba indefenso y trataba de cubrirse de las agresiones de la pequeña, pero peligrosa rubia.

-Cielos… yo sólo quería pasarle la papa a Mikasa… - Decía un desilusionado y callado Jean que lloraba resignado y veía como Annie golpeaba a Reiner sin piedad.. - _¡Ya casi llega mi turno! ¡Después de Sasha la papa es mía! Así, puedo pasársela a Mikasa y el juego termina ahí! Si! Aun tengo una oportunidad… - _se decía una vez más en sus adentros, aquel chico que había comenzado ese tonto juego, y que había acabado para algunos en una tragedia.

Connie tomó la patata, y una muy ansiosa Sasha la recibió con mucho gusto. Connie estaba sonrojado por el acercamiento inevitable con su mejor amiga, lo cual Sasha pasó por alto y tomó la papa con felicidad.

-¡Mía! – exclamó Sasha mientras recibía la fritura.

Jean estaba listo, estaba más que preparado para recibir la fritura y depositarla en los carmines labios de Mikasa., cuando

-¡Crunch! – Sasha se comió la fritura.

-¿he?... – Jean se quedó mirando como Sasha comía la fritura mientras brincaba emocionada.

El juego había acabado, y Sasha había sido la última en probar la papa, y terminar por comérsela. Un aura negra rodeaba a Jean, quien se había quedado viendo. Su mirada se puso oscura mientras veía el suelo.

-¡Era mi turno chica patata! – exclamó disgustado después de un rato con los brazos elevados.

Todos regresaron la vista a Jean.

-Nadie te quiere después de todo, cara de caballo. – dijo Ymir burlonamente mientras abrazaba a Christa.

-¡Cállate! ¡Chica patata esa era mi papa!

Jean corrió hacia Sasha para vengarse, pero Connie interfirió al igual que Eren.

-¡Basta Jean, es solo un juego! – dijo Eren mientras lo sostenía.

-¡Tu cállate! ¡Mikasa debió pasarme la patata a mí, no a ti!

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Todo es tu culpa! – se quejó Eren.

Eren y Jean comenzaron a pelear, Mikasa fue al rescate de Eren y seguida de Armin por ir en su rescate. Los chicos habían comenzado a pelear y la bulla en el aula era más grande de lo que debía para ser un aula tan pequeña. Entre los jaloneos, alguien empujó a Christa.

-¡Christa! – exclamaron Ymir y Reiner al unísono.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que hacer Reiner?! ¡Yo soy quien defiende a Christa! – apeló Ymir.

-¡Pues no haces un buen trabajo! – se quejó Reiner, y así, Ymir y Reiner comenzaron a discutir.

-¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo, Marco? – dijo Hannah quien estaba platicando desde hace horas con Hanz.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no quiero problemas. – dijo un temeroso Marco.

-Entonces solo veamos en que termina. – argumentó Hanz sonriendo divertido mientras abrazaba a su novia Hannah.

-¿Por qué no jugaste, Marco?

-¿Yo? ¡Oh, no! Sabía que terminaría así jeje

Hanz, Marco y Hannah solo observaban el lio que estaba frente a ellos con una gotita cayendo por sus cabezas.

Bertholdt tomó a Annie y la apartó de todo el alboroto para evitar que alguien le hiciera daño alguno. Como si eso fuese posible.

-Yo me largo. – dijo Annie caminando hacia la puerta.

La rubia abrió la puerta del aula, y al hacerlo, justo frente a ella se encontraba el profesor Rivaille. Annie se quedó estupefacta, y el resto del grupo también. La mirada del profesor decía que el resto de aquella historia terminaría en una tragedia para todos los involucrados.

Dos horas después…

-Todo esto es culpa de Jeager… - decía un cansado y sufrido Jean que se encontraba recogiendo basura por del patio del lugar. Un enorme patio. - … yo solo quería la paz de Mikasa… solo quería darle una patata en la boca… - seguía quejándose mientras recogía basura que depositaba en una bolsa negra. - ¡Solo quería hablar con ella!

El resto de la clase se podía ver al fondo de Jean, quienes le hacían compañía en aquella rigurosa tarea de limpieza impuesta por el mismo profesor Rivaille. Y así, es como terminó aquella dinámica: Eren, Armin y Mikasa lavando los baños del plantes, Sasha y Connie sacando la basura de todas las aulas, Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie lavando las pizarras de todas las aulas del colegio, Ymir y Christa barrían las aulas…, y Marco ayudando a Jean a recoger basura de el patio principal y trasero a pesar de que él no había hecho nada malo.

Y así la clase 104 pasó otro día en la clase del profesor Rivaille…

…

**NOTAS: QUIZA NO ESTE MUY BUENO EL FIC, PERO BUENO, ES ALGO QUE QUISE ESCRIBIR RESPECTO A UNA IMAGEN QUE VI Y PUES NO ME IMPORTA MAS NAH! DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO AIOS!**


End file.
